mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lee Dixon/Lee Dixon's Halloween Reviews: Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
WARNING: THIS REVIEW IS FUCKIN' FILLED WITH SPOILERS, Read at your own will The Review: Part 1: Introduction So i guess it's halloween now, WAIT WAIT YOU MEAN IT'S NOT, then why am i doing this now? I thought i was gonna do it on halloween, Oh well then, So, I'm reviewing the Nightmare on Elm Street remake, as you all know, this is definitely gonna be very positive, THe problem with my Curse of Chucky review was, I couldn't spoil it, so i couldn't talk about my pros and cons, Which most of relate to plot details, but since i can spoil this one, That isn't a problem, now, Shall we begin? The Review: Part 2: The Plot I will be going into more detail in the plot for this one, so let's start I just have to say, Holy fuck, the movie opens fucking amazingly, When i first saw the movie, i didn't expect them to show Freddy in the opening scene but they did, aswell as having a character death, For a character called Dean, it's a very awesome death scene with Freddy grabbing his hands and making him slit his own throat with a knife, very cool scene and one of my favourite opening sequences in a movie. I know what you're all wanting me to talk about, I'll talk about that later. There's some really good scenes afterwords and stuff, some really good story scenes, Good setup, and now, Let's talk about, Kris's first dream, and also the first time Freddy speaks in the movie, So, Kris goes to the attic, and finds a box with some dolls, With claw marks, They are all scratched and cut, very creepy, she also finds a blue, Little Girl's dress with claw marks in the middle, The Light then goes out, she grabs a flashlight and looks around the room, THEN SURPRISE, JUMPSCARE, okay, this jumpscare is actually very well done, and scared the lviing shit out of me in the Cinema, also Freddy's first line "Remember me" very creepy, I fucking love the remake's Freddy's voice, it makes everything he said in the movie, Creepy and just great, I WON'T BE TALKING ABOUT ALL DREAM SEQUENCES, This is the first time Freddy speaks, it's important, I FUCKING LOVE ALL THE DREAM SEQUENCES just getting that out the way, I'll be talking about all that share a lot of importance though. Kris then wakes up screaming, then her mum goes to check on her, I don't think her Mum ever appears again in the movie, apart from in a flashback sequence, so yeah, it's weird, A couple scenes at a school (COOL SCENES, very awesome Nightmare scene, Freddy actually does bring up a good point "You really shouldn't sleep in class" ) Now, Kris's death scene, Jesse (PLayed by that guy from Terminator Sarah Chronicles or whatever) Sneaks into her apartment from the window (she lets him in) and they kiss, it cuts to black, SHe wakes up and walks outside after hearing her Dog Barking, and finds it mangled and with cuts across the side, "I was just petting him" Freddy says from behind the shed and walks out, she screams, then wakes up, She goes to the bathroom, looks at the mirror, and when she walks out goes into her bed, Freddy is next to her says "Found you!" and gets on top of her, it cuts to the awake world where you can watch the movie to find out, IT'S AN AMAZING SCENE, and if you can't guess, Yeah Kris dies, classic scene from the original, done really well in the remake. So yeah, Jesse, covered in blood, goes to Nancy warns her and has to run, He is caught by the police and is thought to have killed Kris, he is thrown in jail. Then come a few cool scenes. (Plot stuff, mainly talking about the MOST IMPORTANT THINGS0 And now Jesse's death scene, I'm not gonna say much, as it's one of my favourite scenes in the whole film, just watch it online or whatever to find out. Okay, I'm not going to talk about the last 50 minutes of the film, but they are AMAZING but i will say this, Freddy being a Pedophile is an amazing idea, and is done very very very well Overall i give the plot of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2010, a 10 out of 10. The Review: Part 3: The Cast Okay, The Cast is fantastic, Jackie Earle Haley is probably the best actor i've seen in a Movie, atleast as Freddy, a much creepier more serious version than The Original I don't really have any problems with the cast, Okay the Parents are underused, but that's not too much of a problem, I give the cast a 10 out of 10 The Review: Part 4: The Characters For the last individual part of the review, let's talk about the CHARACTERS, MY ONLY REALLY PROBLEM here, comes from the characters and that's Dean, okay he is a character that dies in the first five...Nevermind, it's not really even a problem all other characters are fantastic, and of course Freddy is spectacular in the movie Jesse,Kris and Quientin are also fantastic (With Kyle Gallner as Quientin giving the best performance out of the (Supposed) Teens in the movie) I give the characters a 10 out of 10 The Verdict While some Fans think the movie was terrible and the film getting bad reviews from critics I find the film EXTREMELY UNDERRATED, this is overall my favourite Horror movie ever made and every time i watch it it gets better, Old fan or Not, if you haven't seen this movie, please do, You won't regret it, I GIVE A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET 2010 A 10 OUT OF 10 oh and the ending is my favourite ending of any film, ever FINAL PART OF THIS BLOG, READ Okay what film should i review next? Leave suggestions in the comments, It must be a horror movie. Category:Blog posts